All I Want For Christmas Is You
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Rimahiko Christmas oneshot! Fluff and OOC kinda. Also the oneshot is short... But short and sweet, no? And, the summary would give it away, so please Read and Review! Rated T just in case.


**Bree: Okay, I have a Christmas oneshot here!**

**Nagi: You should be updating Body Swap, you know... 'cause you left it at a horrible cliff hanger.**

**Bree: I know! But I really, really, really wanted to make a Christmas oneshot.**

**Rima: What pairing?**

**Bree: The awesomest evar.**

**Rima: ... *clueless***

**Bree: Breehiko! :D**

**Rima: *grabs butcher knife***

**Bree: Jkjk! 'Tis Rimahiko!**

**Rima: *death glare***

**Nagi: Rima... be nice.**

**Rima: Eff off.**

**Bree: Use nice words now.**

**Rima: Firetruck off.**

**Bree: Lol; But anyways, I am going to be really busy on FFN this week/break. I need to publish this, and then type up this long butt Rimahiko oneshot I am doing to celebrate my B-day. I have to modify it too. And then update Body Swap. And after that story is over, I must write a new one.**

**Nagi: *grrrr***

**Bree: lawlz. He's just mad 'cause I get to torture him! :D**

**Rima: Get on with it.**

**Bree: STFU. I write this extra long 'cause I don' t like to write things at the end, 'casue it kills the mood of the story. S'nyway; I wrote this up randomly... So sorry if it sucks! And, yeah, it's supposed to be short! Sorry if it's too short, but just deal... It won't kill you... don't worry.**

**Nagi: Bree doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything... 'cause she's a baka.**

**Bree: Lawls; Chuubaka. xD**

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone! Now, I'd like REVIEWS for a present from all of you! :D**

_**~*All I want for Christmas is You.*~**_

The annual Christmas party for the guardians had just ended, everyone going off on their own ways.

They had said their goodbyes, and in the midst of it all, Rima's mom called her.

She explained on how she couldn't pick her up because of work. So Rima would have to have someone walk with her one the way home.

The only person who lived near her was Nagihiko.

So after all of the guardians left, they both gathered their stuff.

"Rima... I have a present for you. I saw it, and it instantly reminded me of you." Nagihiko said, as if he had just remembered.

"It better not be high heels." She said, glaring.

"No, it's not high heels." he said, as he handed her a small box.

She opened it, and found a necklace. A white rose, made of a pearl was dangling on a silver chain.

"It's... beautiful." Rima said. "It looks... kind of fragile."

"That's why it reminded me of you." Nagihiko said, as he picked up the necklace, and moved, to help Rima put it on.

His fingers danced on her neck, as he clipped it on, and she shivered. She also happened to look up.

She stared at the thing that dangled from the Royal Garden's ceiling.

"There. It's perfect." Nagihiko said, as he walked up in front of her, to see how it looked like.

Rima inhaled the cherry blossom scent his hair left behind.

"Thank you. B-but I didn't get you anything." Rima said, her gaze not breaking from the thing hanging on the ceiling.

Nagihiko looked up, to see what had Rima so interested.

And he saw it.

Mistletoe.

Both of them faced one another, and both of them stood under the plant that hung from the ceiling.

"Rima." Nagihiko whispered her name, almost like a question.

His hand, was warm and soft, as it cradled Rima's petite face.

His amber eyes gazed deep into her honey eyes.

Both of their faces moved closer, and closer together.

Rima felt her cheeks warm up, as a blush came to her face. Nagihiko had a faint trace of a blush also... but not nearly as noticable as Rima's.

Their faces got closer and closer, until finally, their lips met.

His lips only hovered on hers.

It was a sweet, kind, kiss.

Their lips touching, and then they moved together, as if they were dancing.

They broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"IT's alright." Nagihiko said, refering to the fact that she hadn't given him anything.

"I just got what I wanted for Christmas." he said, smiling.

"What? A kiss?" she muttered, blushing.

"No. All I wanted for Christmas was you." he said, as he bent down, to sofly kiss her again, before they both left to go home, hand in hand.


End file.
